swultimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Theed
: "The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young… I'd never seen a waterfall before. I thought they were so beautiful… I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." : ―Padmé Amidala, to Anakin Skywalker Theed was the capital city of the Naboo, a society of humans who lived on the planet of the same name. It was home to the Royal House of Naboo's palace, which was situated on the Palace Plaza. Other points of interests included the Palace Courtyard, the power generator, and the headquarters of both the Royal Naboo Security Forces and the Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps. Theed also housed several universities. Description The city of Theed was located on the rich, green grass plains of Naboo, to the planet's north where several other larger cities resided. It was found forty kilometers from the Great Grass Plains. Virtually a floating city, Theed nested on the banks of the mighty Solleu River, which led into a network of underwaterways, tributaries, and caves created by the unstable plasma energy in the planet's core, and ultimately to areas such as Lake Paonga and the Gungan city of Otoh Gunga. The city was also built over a vast plasma source located beneath the cliff edge, which, when mined by the Naboo, provided Theed with more energy than it required. The Theed Royal Palace was situated on a tremendous cliff in the city's central district, offering panoramic views of the sweeping countryside below. The Theed Hangar was connected to the palace, and itself to a power generator complex which utilized underground conduits to mine the planet's plasma supply. Hidden underground passages connected the palace, hangar, and other important locations in the city. The Theed Funeral Temple resided in a tranquil area of the city, and hosted traditional Naboo funeral rites that saw the ashes of their cremated dead cast into the Solleu. Theed was a cultured city with elegant architecture and a unified, harmonious style borne from rebuilding after a troubled ancient past. Its domed buildings maintained a handcrafted aesthetic, although areas such as the sleek and mechanistic Theed power generator, a popular city attraction hosting regular tours, stood in stark contrast to this style. History The city of Theed was founded eight hundred yearsprior to the Battle of Naboo by settlers fleeing revolution on their homeworld. These colonists chose to found their settlement on a cliff edge, in order to protect it from attack, and became successful commercial farmers. Their prosperity saw the rise of a leisure class in Theed, whose energies resulted in a focus on education and the fine arts across the cultured city. Although Theed endured upheavals in its ancient past, rebuilding efforts united the city into an harmonious style of elegant, domed architecture and a sophisticated culture. For centuries, Theed was powered by an energy supply from small, outlying plasma mines, though the construction of the Theed power generator saw an increase in efficiency, and a yield of more plasma energy than the city required. In 32 BBY, Naboo and its cities were invaded by the Droid Army of the Trade Federation, which landed under the cover of night and marched on Theed the following morning. The citizens were taken by surprise, and many were captured after Queen Padmé Amidala continued to strive for a peaceful resolution to the crisis. Viceroy Nute Gunray oversaw the arrest of Amidala and her government, and took up residence in the Theed Royal Palace for the duration of the Federation's occupation. With citizens taken to detention camps and its streets sealed, Theed became a ghost town populated only by patrolling battle droids. Amidala was saved by Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, and though her petition for aid to the Galactic Senate fell on deaf ears, she returned to Naboo with a plan to retake her city. While Captain Panaka instructed underground resistance movements to infiltrate key locations such as the hangar, Amidala led a team to recapture her palace, and force Viceroy Gunray to return power to her. The effort was ultimately successful, and the droid forces were driven from Theed. A victory parade was held after the battle to celebrate the return of peace, and to commemorate the unification of the Naboo and the Gungans. Source(s) * https://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Theed Category:Locations Category:Capitals Category:Kingdoms Category:Naboo Locations